


One-sided Date

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel took Seongwoo on a date…without him knowing it.





	One-sided Date

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by chako89, thank you, Dear :)
> 
> English is not our mother language so maybe there's still mistakes here and there, but we did our best, haha

Seongwoo raised his eyebrows and looked at the boy beside him. Daniel has been restless for a while, tapping his pen on the table, shaking his legs and it was distracting. He thought it was because he wanted to get out of class quickly since it was the last class for this week and he wanted to spend his weekend playing. Then he felt someone nudging at his leg, he looked at Daniel who leaned toward him while whispering slowly.

“Seongwoo, are you busy tomorrow?” Daniel asked.

“No, I have nothing planned.” Seongwoo said, without looking at the other boy. “Why?”

“There's this movie I wanted to see and I was wondering if you want to watch it with me.” Daniel said, glanced at the professor to check if he was looking. When he deemed it safe he looked back at Seongwoo and asked. “What do you say?”

Seongwoo just shrugged and continued with his notes. Whatever he said, Daniel would just drag him with him. It's not the first time Daniel asked him to hang out together. Sometimes he would come into his shared apartment with Minhyun and demanded to be accompanied somewhere he felt like it that day. There was one time that Daniel took him to the beach during winter. Apparently there were some sort of celebration and the best part was they put up a firework display too. Seongwoo could only gap at the view. He could hear Daniel chuckled on his right and put his arm around him for some warmth. During their third year in the university, he could no longer count how many times Daniel took him to places he doesn’t even know exist. Well, to be honest he’s not the most social person so maybe it was just because of his lack of knowledge on hanging out places.

But there were also times where Daniel just came, made himself comfortable on his bed, watched movie from his laptop while eating Seongwoo's snack stash.

Sometimes he wondered how they could be so close. The first time they met was on university orientation. Turned out they took the same major and had the same interest in dancing. After that they were like living in each other's pocket, where there's Daniel there's usually Seongwoo and the other way around.

“Great, I'll see you at the cinema, the one in front of the train station.” Daniel said, smiling widely and resuming doodling on his notebook.

~~~8~~~

  
“I didn’t really pay attention yesterday, but why are we meeting here when our apartments are close?” Seongwoo asked when he finally met Daniel in front of the Cinema.

“Isn’t this how it should be done?” Daniel said, laughing while walking inside the Cinema. “Besides, it’s more fun this way.”

“What is?” Seongwoo asked.

“Nothing.” Daniel said. “Don’t think too much about it.”

“And there's one cinema that's close to campus, why do you want to watch the movie here?” Seongwoo asked again. He had been thinking about it on the way to meet Daniel.

“Eeei, you asked too much.”Daniel said, shaking his head in mock annoyance.

Seongwoo just rolled his eyes and followed Daniel inside. Apparently the movie Daniel wanted to watch was a romantic comedy. There's no surprise there since Daniel is actually a softie inside. Daniel insisted on paying both for the tickets and for the snacks. He remembered what Seongwoo liked since they went out together a lot and ordered the drink for him. He also bought large salted popcorn since the both of them likes it.

“Let me pay half of it.” Seongwoo said, helping Daniel holding the drinks while he paid for their snack.

“Don’t worry about it, I'm paying today.” Daniel said, grinning. They sat on their seats just in time for the movie to begin.

The story of the movie was no different from other movies with the same genre, but Daniel seemed to like it, judging by his giggling voice every few minutes. Well, Daniel laughed at everything so it didn’t really matter whether the movie was funny or not. Daniel could always find something to smile or to laugh about.

Seongwoo tried to make himself comfortable and enjoy the movie if it's not for Daniel's hand which brushed his once in a while. At first he thought it was just a coincidence because they put the popcorn between them and Seongwoo think Daniel must have missed the bag and ended up touching his hand. But it happened a lot of times and he started to wonder what's up with the other boy. He was like that during their hanging out together, doing things that makes his heart flutters. He would put his hand around his waist when they walk in a crowded place and that time at the beach he saw him shivered from the cold and without saying anything he put his jacket around his shoulder.

For the whole movie Seongwoo was just thinking about Daniel that he missed the movie has ended, he couldn’t even remember what they were watching.

“Seongwoo, you okay?” Daniel asked when he saw the other boy didn’t stand up to leave the theater like everyone else.

Seongwoo startled at Daniel's voice and looked up to see Daniel looking at him with concern on his face. “I’m fine, just thinking about something.”

“What is it?” Daniel asked, smiling.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Seongwoo said. He stood up and walked in front of Daniel to exit the theater. Daniel chatted about the movie but his mind still wandering somewhere else.

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Daniel asked once they were outside the cinema. “I'm starving.”

“You literally just finished a large serving of popcorn.” Seongwoo said, amused. “How can you still be hungry?”

“I'm a growing boy, I need a lot of foods.” Daniel said, defending himself. “There’s a new Italian restaurant nearby Jisung-hyung told me about and I know you like spaghetti.”

“Why Daniel, are you trying to woo me?” Seongwoo said, laughing. “So fancy.”

“Shut up.” Daniel said, blushing. “I just feel like eating pizza.”

Seongwoo just laughed but he followed Daniel who walked quickly while pouting toward where the supposed Italian restaurant is. It’s not that far from the Cinema, they just needed to walk for five minutes before they saw the restaurant. It was indeed a fancy restaurant but not fancy enough to require a black suit.

“How does Jisung-hyung knows this place?” Seongwoo asked, looking around at the interior of the restaurant.

“I didn’t ask.” Daniel said, didn’t say any further because once they were inside they were greeted by a waiter.

“Good afternoon sirs, may I help you?” The man smiled.

“Ah, yes. I have a reservation, under the name Kang Daniel.” Daniel said, glancing at Seongwoo who frowned slightly.

“Oh, yes, for two, right?” The waiter said, smiling. “Let me take you to your seats.”

“Thank you.” Daniel said, following the waiter while guiding Seongwoo by putting his hand around his waist.

See? He’s doing it again. Seongwoo thought to himself.

The waiter took them toward the back where there’s partition between tables to give people some privacy. He then handed them the menu. “We don’t really need reservation to dine in actually, you can come here anytime you want without it, that's why your reservation was easy to remember.”

“Ah, I just thought since it was a new restaurant that you would be fully booked hence the reservation.” Daniel said, laughing while scratching the back of his head shyly.

“We appreciate the thought.” The waiter smiled before asking. “So, are you ready to order or would you like some time to choose?”

“I think we'll need time to choose.” Daniel said, smiling back.

“Very well, just call if you need anything.” With that the waiter bowed and left them alone.

“I didn’t know that you did plan to come here today.” Seongwoo said, the first time he said anything since they entered the restaurant. “You even made a reservation.”

“Like I said, I don’t want to wait to be seated if it's full.” Daniel said, laughing nervously. “I’m just taking a precaution, Jisung-Hyung said it's better safe than sorry.”

“Well, it's not like we could go somewhere else if it was full, right?” Seongwoo said, browsing at the menu, not realizing that Daniel is looking at him with a slight pout.

“But, I know how much you love spaghetti.” Daniel said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s not like this is the only restaurant which has spaghetti, there are other places that serve spaghettis on their menu.” Seongwoo said, shrugging his shoulder.

When he didn’t hear Daniel's answer he looked up and found that the other boy was pouting. He chuckled and reached for Daniel's hand. “Come on, don’t be upset, I was just kidding, I love this place and it was nice of you to take me here, thank you.”

Slowly, Daniel smiled and finally it turned into a smirk. “There, it's not that hard to just say ‘thank you' isn't it?”

“What?” Seongwoo said, confused. “Did you just pretend to be upset?”

“I got you.” Daniel said, laughing.

“Brat!” Seongwoo said, flicking the other's nose.

Finally, they called the waiter and placed their order, spaghetti for Seongwoo and Pizza for Daniel. They tried each other food and decided that they don’t mind coming back again, it was a nice restaurant and the food was tasty. They talked about the movie they just watched, about the latest gossips around campus and at one point they ended up talking about the future.

“I don’t want to end up as a starving artist forever.” Daniel said, sighing. He took a Visual and Performing art major since he loved to dance and wanted to be a professional dancer one day. But it was not as easier as it sounds, he thought if he gets the degree he will be able to dance a lot, but until today he can count with his hand how many performances he took part in. Not because he was a bad dancer, it’s just that there are lots of people who are good at it.

“Then why did you enter Art University?” Seongwoo asked.

“It was on an impulse.” Daniel said, shrugging. “I just want to be able to dance as much as I want.”

“Well, I'm sure you will find something in the future.” Seongwoo said, smiling.

“What about you? What do you want to be in the future?” Daniel asked, leaning his head on his hand, giving his full attention to the boy in front of him.

“Don’t laugh, okay?” Seongwoo said, blushing. “I actually want to have my own art school or something that resembled art school, a place where I can teach other people about art.”

“That's awesome, why would I laugh at that?” Daniel said, genuinely excited. “Don’t you want to be an artist yourself?”

“Not really, I prefer to teach.” Seongwoo said, bashful.

“Will there be Dance Department at your art school?” Daniel asked, grinning.

“Maybe, I haven’t thought much about it.” Seongwoo said.

“If there is, you should hire me.” Daniel said. “That way we can be together even in the future.”

“Oh.” Seongwoo said, eyes wide. “Yeah…that would be…fun.”

“Great, it’s settled then.” Daniel said, laughing at Seongwoo’s shock expression. “Do you want to go to the arcade before we go home? I need to work off all that food we just consumed.”

“Yeah, sure.” Seongwoo said, excited. “It’s been awhile since the last time I went to the arcade.”

Daniel insisted on paying for the food when he saw Seongwoo taking out his wallet. Seongwoo protested, saying that Daniel already paid for the movie and snack too, so the least he can do was pay for their meal. Daniel just laughed and handed the cash to the waiter. Seongwoo frowned all the way to the arcade. He didn’t feel good that Daniel paid for everything. It's not that Daniel had a lot of cash; in fact he knew for sure that Daniel took a part time job at the café near the campus.

When they reached the arcade, they immediately went to the DDR machine, they both loved to dance and DDR is a must every time they go to the arcade. They also tried other game, Daniel won him a small teddy bear at the ufo game. It's a small brown teddy bear and Seongwoo named it Daniel. Daniel laughed; saying that he can always hugs the bear if he misses him. They tried the basketball game and they found out that Seongwoo is a better shooter than Daniel. It was the most fun time they had since they entered university. For a while they can be themselves without worry about the future.

~~8~~

  
“Let's do this again sometimes.” Seongwoo said on the way home. “It’s been a while since I had that much fun.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Daniel said, laughing while holding the bear he won for Seongwoo. “l’ll take you anytime you want.”

“We watch movie, we ate, we even go to the arcade, you even paid for everything, it almost felt like a…..” Then, realization hit him. He stopped walking and looking at Daniel's smiling face. Is it what I think it is? He thought to himself.

“Seongwoo?” Daniel said, the almost reached Seongwoo's apartment and he can’t help but feeling concerned looking at Seongwoo's face. “You okay? Why are you suddenly stop?”

“Daniel….” Seongwoo said slowly, uncertain.

“Yes?” Daniel said, still smiling.

“Was today supposed to be a date?” Seongwoo asked, perplexed. “Were we on a date?”

“Aah, you finally caught up with the program.” Daniel laughed, amused at Seongwoo's shock expression.

“Why….why didn`t you tell me?” Seongwoo asked, confused. “I mean….we watched romantic movie where you, I was pretty sure, almost hold my hand while pretending to get popcorn, we ate at a fancy restaurant where you made reservation beforehand and…I just realized that you’re walking me home.”

“I just don’t want to put a burden on you.” Daniel said. “If until the end you didn’t realize that it was meant to be a date then so be it, I'll just think of it as friends going out together as usual.”

“Were those dates too?” Seongwoo asked, remembering all those times they go out together to places he would never go alone.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Daniel said, shyly, knowing what Seongwoo was talking about.

Seongwoo just stared at Daniel, he couldn't control the blush glowing red on his cheeks. The heat was just too much and his heart betrayed him by beating too quickly to his liking, pumping the blood to rush faster every second. He opened and closed his mouth like fish out of water, unable to say anything.

Does he like Daniel? Absolutely. Does he like him more than just a friend? Well, judging by his heart which always skip a beat every time Daniel smile or sit beside him and all those butterflies that's been rampaging in his stomach he would say definitely. It's just never occurred to him that Daniel might like him back. So it was kind of a shock to hear that Daniel think of those times they hang out together as dates.

Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at the other boy who's getting restless at Seongwoo's silence. “Ask me then.”

“What?” Daniel asked, not understanding what the other mean.

“Ask me to be your boyfriend.” Seongwoo said, blushing. He tried to hold his smile but seeing Daniel's face light up at his word he can’t help but to smile too.

Daniel grinned from ear to ear, unable to content his happiness. “Ong Seongwoo, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Seongwoo said and launched himself at Daniel who catches him and hugged him tightly. “Absolutely, you ridiculous idiot.”

“Thank God.” Daniel said, pressing his face on the crock of Seongwoo's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, just hugging. After a while they let go of each other, Daniel holding Seongwoo's hand, interlacing their fingers together. He leaned forward and kissed Seongwoo slowly. Just a pressed of their lips, nothing more, but it felt intimate. Daniel's the first to move back, chuckled at Seongwoo's blushing face. Thank God it was already night, not many people going out at that hour so no one saw them.

Finally, they resumed walking toward Seongwoo's apartment, hand in hand, all the while smiling to each other.


End file.
